Bada Sa Parivaar!
by Sweetpariii
Summary: Not written by me.. I m just a publisher.. it originally written by my sona di..based on oldie duo and team..


Hello guys me back with another OS.. but this time.. I m just a publisher.. just a publisher.. it is wrote by my sona di.. I loved it so much that requested him to allow me to share with with my friends here.. And she accepted.. thank you so much di.

So guys here u go..

Bada Sa Parivaar!

After a tiring day, ACP Pradyuman returned to the bureau. He tossed his gun on the table and reclined himself on the chair. Duo and Freddy were observing him sitting on their respective tables. He is glancing at all the trophies, medals and mementos the team has received down the years. He then slowly opens the drawer and have a glance at something, Suddenly gets up and move out of the door.

Daya: Bosss! Aaj kuch gadbad hain! Sir ka mood theek nahi hai shayad!

Abhijeet is about to say something when Dr. Salunkhe enters.

Dr. Salunkhe: Aaree yaar! Aaj ke din uska mood kaise theek ho sakta hai? Kamaal karte ho Daya!

Daya looks surprised but when he looks at Abhijeet's face he understands!

Daya: (with a very sad face) Yeh main kaise bhool gaya! Aaj toh

Abhijeet: Nakul ki death anniversary hai! 10 SAAL ho gaye Daya unke akelepan ko! Unke dukh ko! Unke uss dard ko jisse woh hum sab ke saamne zahir nahi hone dena chahate!

Freddy: Sir, kya hum kuch nahi kar sakte?

Daya: Karna toh chahiyee Freddy par kya?

Purvi: Shayad kuch aisa Sir jis se unka dard kam ho jaayee!

Abhijeet: arre Purvi, tum ghar nahi gayi?

Purvi: Nahi sir, woh poorani case ki files arrange kar rahi thi, Bahar aayi toh aap logon ki baatien suni! Sir hume ACP sir ke chehare pe muskurahat lane ke liye kuch toh karna hoga!

Dr. Salunkhe: Main Jaanta hoo kya! Chalo Mere Saath!

Dr. Salunke, Duo, Freddy and Purvi move out of the bureau.

ACP Pradyuman's house

ACP Pradyuman is sitting on a chair with his family photo. He is thinking to himself how in due course of few years, his wife died (presuming so as there was no reference of her later), he killed his son with his own hands and now left all alone. He is going through an old album, a photograph where he is celebrating his son's birthday. He loving moves his fingers over his son's face when suddenly his doorbell rings. He composes himself and then opens the door.

He is surprised to see Duo and Purvi standing at the door. Before he could say anything he hears Salunkhe saying, "Hatto yaar Mujhe Mujhe andaar aane do!"

ACP: Salunkhe! Yeh kya Tum sab log yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Salunkhe: Milne aaye hai yaar tumse! Kyun nahi aaa sakte?

ACP: Aaree yaar!

Salunkhe: Accha ro mat gift bhi laaye hai! (Freddy comes with a weird looking Vase) Yeh Dekho yeh maine tumhare liye banaya hai! Tumhe pasand hai naa mere haath ki pottery? Mujhe yaad hain tum kitne pyaar se rakhte the!

Abhijeet: haan sir, ACP saab toh bade pyaar se rakhte the (burts out laughing remembering old days) **(ref: clinching witness)**

Salunkhe: has kyun rahe ho Abhijeet? Pasand nahi hai kya Pradyuman tumhe?

ACP is silent when Freddy interrupts "Mujhe yaad hai sir! Jabbhi aap ACP sir ko aise Vase gift dete the yeh unhe Office ke drawer me rakhte the aur fir"

Duo signal him to be quiet.

Salunkhe: Aur fir kya? hain?

ACP: Aur fir kuch nahi ghar le aata tha! Freddy woh Vase meri bedroom me rakh do!

Salunkhe: Accha! Ab tum kuch khiloge piloge ya yun hi khada rakhoge?

Daya: haan sir, humne toh aapke healthy khane ki kaafi taarif suni hai!

Salunkhe: Sirf healthy Daya tasty nahi!

ACP: (reluctantly) Main coffee le aata hai tum logon ke liye!

Purvi: Sir main bana deti hoon coffee pls baithyee naa aap!

He settles down still not in the mood. Freddy comes out,"Sir ek baar puchu?"

ACP: bolo

Freddy: aap ne apna hall kitna khoobsurat sajaya hai! Par bedroom me koi khas sajawat nahi Kyun Sir?

ACP: Bas Yun hi!

Purvi comes with the coffee! While serving she observes the wall along side covered with almost all the pics of CID cops!

Purvi: Wow sir iss me toh bahut poorane photos bhi hai bhi lagte hai! (Giggles) Freddy sir, Daya sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Sir aap bhi (pointing towards ACP) kitne young lag rahe hai! Aur yeh! (Pondering)

Freddy: Zyada mat socho! Yeh Sudhakar hai mera poorana saathi! (He has a different smile on his face) Aur yeh Asha hai! Ahh! Sir kya din the naa woh! Pata hai Purvi tab humari team me bas 6 officers huva karte the!

Poorvi: Aur yeh Sir! Yeh Kaun hai?

Abhijeet: Yeh Muskaan hai yeh bhi humari lady cop thi!

Purvi: Baapre Sir Aapne kitni teams ke saath kaam kiya hai? Kitno ko sirf professional hi nahi personal life me guidance diya hoga! (Looking at him) Jaise mujhe aap guide karte hai! Pyaar dete hai! (Smiles, he smiles back and puts a blessing hand on her head.)

Freddy: Sach toh keh rahi hai Poorvi, humare liye yeh batana mushkil hai sir ki aapki humari zindagi me kya ehmiyat hai!

ACP: (clears his throat) Tum log kya aaj mujhe rulane ka program bana ke aaye ho?

Salunke: Rulane ka nahi khana khane ka plan bana ke aaye hai! Par tum toh Hume chai pila ke bhaga rah ho!

ACP: aaree nahi nahi! Bata Salunkhe tu kya khayega? Aaj main khud khana banata hoon ere liye!

Salunkhe: Nahi Nahi rehne de!

ACP: Kyun?

Salunkhe: tu fir woh kam tel wala bina masale ka khana banayega! Uss se accha toh main bhukka hi rahu!

ACP: Aaree yaar! Healthy Khayega tabhi toh healthy rahega!

Salunkhe: kabhi kabhi taste ke liye bhi khana chahiyee Boss!

Daya: Accha Sir! Behes chodiyee! Abhijeet ne khana maanga diya hai aata hi hoga! Sir (to ACP) pls mana mat kijiyee!

ACP nods! Meanwhile Abhijeet comes out with a photo album laughing loud! Daya yeh dekho mujhe kya mila hai! Tumhari Phoolon wali shirt ki photo (ref:healthy patients)

Daya takes the album from his hand! "Yeh aap ke pass Abhi bhi hai Sir?" Yeh Asha ne khichi thi naa?

ACP: haan! Mujhe badi pasand aayi thi yeh photo! (Smiles mischievously)

Daya: Kya Sir aap bhi meri taang kheech rahe hai! (Smiles With his boyish grin)

Abhijeet: (in a complaining tone) kya Sir, Meri aisi koi photo aap ke pass nahi hai kya? Jo aap ko badi pasand ho?

Daya cannot help laughing! Freddy and Poorvi joins him... Salunkhe smirks!

Daya then flips the album and comes across a pic of Abhijeet in a police uniform! "Sir yeh toh woh"

ACP: Golwadi Bomb Blast Case **(ref:Stolen Dynamite)** (smiles) Mujhe humesha se lagta tha ki yeh Police ki Vardi tumpe bahut jachti hai!

Abhijeet: aree Sacchi Sir? Thanks You (smiles embarrassingly)

Meanwhile flipping the photographs he stops at a photo of ACP's house containing Asha Salunkhe Duo and Freddy plus Sudhakar... Yeh toh! Tab ki hai jab!

ACP: Meri aakhon ki roshni chali gayi thi!

Freddy: Tumhe pata hai Poorvi tab ACP sir ne aakhon ki Roshni gava kar bhi cases solve kiye the! Yaad hai naa Sir?

ACP: Yaad kaise nahi hoga? Ek baar toh iss aakhon wale Salunkhe ko hi galat sabit kiya tha!

Salunkhe: haan Bhai! Tum sahi main galat! Khush!

ACP: ab jo sach hai! Woh Sach hai! (Laughing)

Poorvi: lekin sir, iss photo me toh aap sabhi ho. Phir yeh photo kheechi kisne?

ACP: Meri Patni ne! Woh aksaar yeh photo dikha ke chidhaya karti thi! Kehti thi, hum aapka parivaar hai ya yeh log!

Abhijeet: Aur Sir aap kya kehte the?

ACP: Main kaha karta tha ke hum sab ek bada sa parivaar hai! (While saying so, Nakul's photo falls from the album and suddenly ACP Sir's face turns pale)

Everyone goes silent no one knows what to say... Salunkhe moves towards the photo and pics it! Bada sa Parivaar toh hum Abhi bhi hain Pradyuman! Chahe jitna lade, chahe jitni nok jhok kare! Waqt aane par ek doosre ke liye jaan hi nahi dil nikal ke bhi de sakte hai! Nai?

ACP almost on the verge of tears says yes and hugs Salunkhe! Salunkhe pats on his bag lovingly!

So guys how's it..?

Mast na.. I knew it.. U guys will surely like..

Thank you so much for reading it.

Chalo need to leave now..

Byee.. tc..

Keep smiling always..

Sweetparii.


End file.
